Some HVAC systems are implemented with two or more compressors configured for operation as tandem compressors within a tandem compressor group. The tandem compressors comprising a tandem compressor group may be incorporated into a single circuit of HVAC system components. Advantageously, tandem compressors may allow for more efficient HVAC system operation over a broad demand range. A tandem compressor HVAC system may, for example, efficiently meet a partial load demand by operating only one compressor from among the tandem compressor group to meet the partial load demand. The tandem compressor HVAC system may also provide for a greater full load capacity, as the multiple compressors within the tandem compressor group may be simultaneously operated to meet large demands on the HVAC system. Tandem compressors may share common refrigerant piping. Specifically, the suction pipe leg for each, respective, tandem compressor may diverge from a common suction pipe. Similarly, the discharge pipe leg for each, respective, tandem compressor may converge at a common discharge pipe.